


Six Minute Treat

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Almost smut, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t think watching you use a rolling pin should be so sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Minute Treat

"Wow, that’s—you own a lot of cookie cutters."

Kurt grins, arranging them neatly on a towel so they can tell the many different shapes.

"There’s no such thing as too many cookie cutters, you know," Kurt says back, his tone a little clipped and defensive. Blaine smiles fondly, settling a hand on Kurt’s forearm as he starts to obsessively straighten each design.

"I think it’s adorable."

Kurt glances at him a bit bashfully, pressing his lips together to hide a smile, and then straightens his back.

"I just need to roll out the dough, and then we can start." It’s chilling in the fridge, and he’s dropping it onto the floured marble counter and shooing Blaine aside so he can roll it to the proper thickness.

"My mom always bought the dough," Blaine comments from beside him, and Kurt doesn’t look up, humming in acknowledgement as he works the rolling pin back and forth.

"Then I am about to blow your Christmas cookie world," Kurt responds, smugly, and starts slightly when a hand presses between his shoulder blades. He pauses, looking over his shoulder to where Blaine is now standing behind him. “What are you doing?"

"I want to watch."

He’s so close, and he settles his hands on Kurt’s waist, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder.

"…kay." Kurt looks at him a bit strangely, and then resumes his prep work. It’s strange, having Blaine right there, pressed tightly up against his back. It feels very intimate, and domestic, and it shouldn’t get to Kurt the way it does but… It does. There’s something about Christmas that heightens everything, that makes Kurt more aware of it, and every single thing that seems routine and normal suddenly feels like more at this time of year.

He can feel Blaine breathing against the curve of his neck.

"I don’t think watching you use a rolling pin should be so sexy," Blaine mumbles, and Kurt jerks up straight.

“ _Blaine_ ," Kurt hisses, feeling both scandalized and a little bit surprised.

"What? You know I like your shoulders. And your arms."

"You’re making it very difficult to concentrate," Kurt mumbles as Blaine presses closer along his back. “We’re not having sex on my cookie dough, Blaine."

"We have the whole rest of the kitchen…"

"You are the worst." Kurt half-glares at him. “And the dough is done. Can we at least get a batch in the oven first?"

Blaine perks up, nods, and Kurt shakes him off, still mumbling to himself.

"I’ll get the sprinkles." Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek, before hurrying to the pantry, and Kurt smiles. He supposes he can forgive Blaine  _a little_  for that.

Once the rainbow array of sprinkles are set out, and Kurt has arranged cookie sheets, he picks up his first cutter—a snowman—and gets to work.

"…you have a bow tie cookie cutter," Blaine whispers from beside him, and Kurt doesn’t look but smiles.

"You’re only going to make bow ties, aren’t you?" Kurt teases, as he reaches for a star.

"There are so many  _designs_  I could do, Kurt. The possibilities are endless!" Indeed, the only cookies Blaine cuts that aren’t bow ties are two men shaped ones, neither of which he decorates with sprinkles. “They’re frosting only," he insists. But he uses almost every other color of sprinkle decorating his bow ties, still keeping them festive, and Kurt can’t help but wonder how he’ll add to them when they do the frosting later.

Kurt re-balls and then rolls out the dough again several times, until there’s not even enough for half a cookie. Blaine promptly picks up the scrap and eats it.

"I’m torn between scolding you and being proud that you managed to wait until we finished the cookies."

"You should be proud, because I’ve seen you eat your own cookie dough before, so scolding me would make you a hypocrite." When Blaine grabs Kurt’s face, his fingers are sticky with dough and he tastes like sugar and sprinkles.

"You were eating the decorations, weren’t you?" Kurt mumbles against his lips, and Blaine kisses him again, quick and barely-there.

"Maybe." He lets his hands drop to Kurt’s hips. “Time to put the first batch in the oven?" Blaine smiles, but his eyes look a little darker and there’s something behind his smirk that— _oh_.

"You are unbelievable. Even after decorating bow ties for the last half hour, you still…"

Blaine’s wide-eyed smile and nod are far too innocent for what he’s suggesting.

"Grab a tray." Kurt turns away from him, picking up one of the loaded cookie sheets, and then walking towards the preheated oven. Once both of them are in the oven, and the door is shut, Kurt sets the timer. “We only have six minutes," he points out as he turns around, just to have Blaine back him up against the oven. " _Blaine_ —"

Blaine kisses him, cutting off the rest of Kurt’s words with a slide of his tongue. Kurt’s mouth is loose and pliant underneath the kiss, letting Blaine’s tongue slip in easily beside his own. He’s pinned back against the oven, Blaine’s arms caging him in, but his hands drops, curving over the shape of Kurt’s shoulders and grabbing when Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine’s hair. Blaine groans appreciatively as Kurt switches the angle of the kiss, slotting them closer together and making it deeper.

Kurt’s arms slacken as Blaine drags his fingers down them, fingertips barely brushing Kurt’s wrists before they start back up again, tracing slow, burning trails in Kurt’s skin. Blaine’s hands are just beginning to make their way southward, lingering as they brush down Kurt’s chest, when Blaine breaks their kiss. A needy sound bubbles up in Kurt’s throat, but Blaine evades his attempt to kiss him again. Rather, Blaine drops his mouth to the base of Kurt’s neck, sucking hard and making Kurt drop his head back against the oven door with a  _thud_.

He wraps his arms, tight, around Blaine’s neck, needing Blaine’s mouth closer to his skin. Kurt feels his stomach flutter underneath Blaine’s still roaming hands, attention torn between their teasing touch as they reach and curl over Kurt’s hips, and Blaine’s mouth as it leaves hot, wet kisses up the column of Kurt’s throat until Blaine’s mouth finally closes over Kurt’s pulse point.

"Oh  _god_ ," Kurt gasps as Blaine crowds closer, pushing his thigh between Kurt’s and Kurt can feel how hard Blaine is through their jeans. Blaine’s moan reverberates through his lips, and then his breath is hot and harsh against the spit slick skin of Kurt’s neck. Blaine’s fingers tighten on Kurt’s hips, drawing them closer together as he begins to rut and roll his erection against Kurt’s leg.

Kurt can feel himself start to harden, eyes fluttering as he begins to work his hips in time with Blaine’s. He turns his head, blindly searching with his lips until he catches Blaine in an off-center, messy kiss, there mouths slipping apart for a gasp or a pant before they slam together again.

Blaine’s fingers start stroking over the top of Kurt’s jeans, slipping beneath his shirt to press hard at bare skin. With another moan, Kurt wraps his calf around Blaine’s and letting Blaine guide his hips as they begin to grind in earnest.

"Pants," Kurt gasps, and Blaine nips at his lower lip.

"Bedroom," Blaine growls back, thrusting his tongue into Kurt’s mouth before he can respond. Suddenly Blaine’s hand is hiking Kurt’s leg up to wrap around him, fingers digging hard against the muscle, and—

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Kurt’s head jerks back, hard, smacking into the oven door in his surprise. Blaine groans.

"The… The cookies," Kurt gasps, his voice thin and breathy with his arousal, but Blaine doesn’t move. " _Blaine_."

"No." He moves his hips against Kurt’s again.

"Blaine, they’ll burn." Kurt blinks rapidly, trying to even out his breathing as his head starts to come back to him. Blaine’s forehead falls heavily against Kurt’s shoulder in defeat.

"Stupid cockblocking cookies."


End file.
